Not Like the Movies (Carlisle Love Story)
by Octobercries55
Summary: A few months after Esme betrays Carlisle a new face shows up in town. But will her past destroy any chances at a new life?
1. Prologue

When you hear the word fashion you think D&G, Vera Wang, Channel, or Versace. You think about Paris or New York; you would never think of Forks, Washington. But Hazel Violet Green knew it was the place for her. While in her New York apartment she realized just how uncomfortable she felt. She needed and desperately wanted change. So looking at a map, late at night, she came across Forks, Washington. She immediately fell in love with the name. Something about the name just…drew her in. So after calling a real a state agent she found a cozy little home that still had a modern and sleek look.

It had been three months since Esme had cheated on Carlisle. The fact that she had cheated wasn't what hurt him the most; it was the fact that she had been committing the act in their his home. What really tore his heart out was when she looked at him with .eyes. Out of his children the ones who took it the hardest was Rosalie and Alice. Alice felt guilty because she didn't see it. Rosalie was crushed because the person she idolized betrayed her. Carlisle tried to stay strong for his children but they could see the change in him. His smile never reached his eyes; they dimmed. It was like his face really showed his age now. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were starting their junior year, while Edward and Alice were starting their sophomore year.


	2. Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked around at my new home. The last box was set on the floor. I never realized how empty a house looked when you first move in. I flipped my wrist looking at my watch 2:13 it read. I guess I should head to bed. After locking the door I plugged in the blow up mattress and waited.

"I should make a list," I thought rummaging around my purse for a pen and a piece of paper or a note pad. Pumping my fist in triumph I quickly jotted down what I would need.

What The House Needs:

Furniture

Couch

Bed( Two: Queen sized and guest bed)

Desks (three or four)

Table (dining room, kitchen, coffee, and one for bed room)

Night stand

Dressers

Vanity

Mirrors (preferably 6-7 feet tall)

Closet units

File cabinet

lamps

Appliances

Televisions

Microwave

Stove

Refrigerator

Gaming Consoles

Computer (desk top and laptop)

Phones(two home and two cell phones)

Washer and Dryer

Blender

Kitchen Aid

Dishes

Toaster

Anything else that pops into mind

Paint

Earthy green

Royal blue

Chocolate brown

Scarlet red

Neon colors

Yawning I put the list beside my temporary bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and dug through boxes to find an outfit after brushing my teeth. Thank god the water and heat was on or I would be screwed. Realizing I didn't have a car I called a taxi to head to Port Angels. After paying the cab driver I headed inside the dealership already knowing what car I wanted.

"Hello Miss," The man, John, asked.

"Hello," I smiled softly in a friendly gesture, "I'm looking for a new car."

"Okay what are you interested in?" John stated to lead me to the car lot. I stopped in my smile brightening, "There is no need for that I already know what car I want sir. I would like a Chevy Camaro please; preferably blue." Without another word John led me to his office to sign paper work. I paid the full cost of the car with my debit card because I had yet to go to the bank or ATM for cash. He shook my hand and handed me the keys to my brand new car, "It was a pleasure doing business with you." Nodding my head in reply I hurried to the hardware store to order everything I needed as far as appliances went. For some of the furniture I ordered from IKEA the other furniture I was going to design because I knew EXACTLY what I wanted. Before it got too late I headed to Lowes and got the paint colors that I had finally decided on.

Two days later after getting most of my house set up I decided to the mall. The mall, thank god, wasn't terribly crowded. It was mostly filled with teenagers who were doing their back to school shopping. I quickly noticed that the selection for stores was slim. Though they did have a White House | Black Market; a store I absolutely adored. IAs I was browsing through the racks of clothes I was startled by a squeal. Clutching my heart I turned around only to be attacked hugged by a blur of shortness.

"Oh My GOD," the girl squealed, "YOU'RE Hazel Green." She released her death grip on me stepping back so I could see her fully. She was short, pale with a pixie like hair cut. But I couldn't help think she was adorable. "I'm Alice."

"Well hi Alice," I giggled pulling her into another hug, "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm guessing you're a fan?" She nodded her head excitedly before calling over a girl a little older than her.

"Rose, Rose come over here."

"What Alice," a tallish golden haired blonde walked over with an aggravated look on her face.

"Look," was all Alice answered. I couldn't stop the amused look that came to my face as I looked between the two.

"What. Whatever you're excited about probably isn't that interesti-," She froze when her topaz eyes landed on me.

"I know right," Alice giggled.

"I love your clothes," The blonde, Rose, blurted out. I found this quite entertaining because she was wearing one of my dresses. It looked better on her than it did when it was modeled during New York's fashion week. She walked closed her heels clicking.

"It's always nice to meet a fan," I smiled softly pulling her into a hug like I had Alice, "Tell me what your name is darling?"

"Rose , Rosalie Hale."

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie and Alice." Alice's smile brightened as she realized I hadn't forgotten her. A small smile also made its way to Rosalie's face; something I could tell wasn't there often. "Would you two like to talk over coffee? I saw a Starbucks not too far from here."

"That would be great," Alice replied almost as soon as the words had left my mouth. Rosalie nodded; seemingly unsure about something, like she was fighting with herself. The girls had their own car so I met them at Starbucks. They beat me there and were seating in a booth near the back with drinks already in hand. They also had a drink for me; which caught me by surprise because I could see that it was what I usually order.

"I read somewhere that you like it," Alice answered my unasked question seeing the confused look on my face.

"Well that makes sense." I took a sip of the delicious treat. Over coffee I got to know my two fans more. I learned that Alice was, heavily, into fashion; anything from home décor to clothes. Rosalie wasn't into fashion as much as Alice but when it came to clothes watch out, because she knew her stuff. After about an hour or two they both said that they had to go but gave me their phone numbers and address because they wanted to model clothes for me and see my new ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

It had officially been two weeks since I moved to Forks and everything was not in its place and organized. With all the peacefulness I could concentrate and get my thoughts onto paper without having to hear someone arguing or moaning, trust me it's quite aggravating to hear. I was about to make breakfast when I heard

**_"You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_**

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right"

"Hello," I asked quickly answering my phone cutting off Fall out boys beat it.

"Hey, Hazel its Alice," her whimsical voice chimed in my ear.

"Oh, hey what's up," I smiled rummaging through my fridge for food.

"Rose and I were wondering if you wanted to come over today."

"Yeah sure when would you like me to come."

"Now."

"Oh well okay," I laughed not expecting that, "Let me get dressed and I'll be there in a few." She said bye and we hung up. I went to my closet and pick out. Getting in my brand new Camaro I put her address into my GPS. The estimated time was ten minutes away so I didn't have to drive THAT far. When I arrived there I was absolutely stunned. The house was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. I pressed the clicker to lock my car, still in a daze, and walked up to the large door. Before I could even knock it opened before me and Alice was, once again, hugging me tightly.

"Hello again Alice," I giggled hugging her back. She released me leading me into the house. Upon entering I saw Rosalie coming out of a door, which I'm guessing was the garage.

"Hello Rosie," I smiled walking over to her hugging her like I had at the store.

"Hey, what are you doing here," she asked surprised.

"Well I was going to make breakfast but Alice called me and asked me to come over. SO here I am?" At the mention of breakfast my tummy grumbled from the neglect I had put it through. Alice giggled and that rare smile appeared on Rosalie's face.

"We have food in the kitchen," Rosalie offered pointing to the beautiful kitchen. My mouth dropped causing them both to giggle. My fingers danced against the granite counter.

"It's so beautiful; the whole house is," I said looking over at the two, "Do you live here alone?"

"No," they answered at the same time; they looked at each other before Rose took over, "We live here with our adoptive father and siblings my twin, Jasper, Emmett; Alice's brother, and Edward Cullen, also Alice's brother. Our father's name is Carlisle."

"Oh," I nodded, "Okay. Do you guys want me to make you something to eat? Surely you're hungry."

"We already ate," Alice replied quickly, almost suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Alice helped me find the pots, pans, skillets, and silverware. I was going to make an omelet. I started to hum and finished my omelet, not realizing I had an audience. A high pitched, girlish squeal passed through my lips when I saw the people that had been added while I was in la la land. The big burly one chuckled, which cause Rose to slap him on the arm.

"Ow," he pouted childishly. I giggled looking everyone over. Alice stepped beside me also giggling, "Hazel this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." I stepped around the counter and pulled Emmett into a hug. He hugged me back lifting me up a little.

"It's nice to meet you to Emmett." I did the same with Jasper and Edward. Edward was a little more reluctant to hug me. And I didn't fail to notice the shock look that came across his face when I pulled Jasper into a hug. But again I said nothing. They were just adding more proof onto my theory; their vampires. I mean it's really not that shocking to me because well, vampires LOVE fashion and having the latest fashion. So a lot of my clientele are vampires. I know more than I let on because showing knowledge leads to trouble. Just look at Galileo. He was almost killed for showing his knowledge. No I'd let them tell me when they were ready.

"When's Carlisle going to be home," Rosalie asked Edward.

"An hour or two if there is no trouble at the hospital." While they talked I finished off my omelet because it was small.

"I love your outfit by the way," Rosalie said bringing me back to Earth.

"Why thank you Rosie," I smiled putting my dishes in the sink and washing them, "It's one of my newer creations." I walked over to the couch sinking down in it. Alice sat in front of me and Rosalie next to me on my right. Jasper sat on my left, Emmett sat next to Alice on the floor, and Edward sat in the recliner sort of secluded from us but still close.

"So," Alice started bringing my attention to her, "Why did you move here from New York?" I chuckled knowing that someone would ask me this, "Well, as much as I love New York, it's too loud and it is really hard for me to concentrate on my designs when I hear people screaming at each other through my walls. The air was also bad for my immune system. Plus I love the scenery here." Rosalie nodded seeming to understand how I felt perfectly. Alice's face scrunched up in disagreement causing me to laugh, "I see you disagree."

"Why not Milan or Paris or London," she asked dramatically.

"That was a thought but it seemed so cliché."

"Where are you from," Jasper asked cutting into the conversation. Once again I could see the surprise cross Edward's features.

"Virginia but I grew up in Alabama," I said with a small smile. The memories from my childhood weren't that found but I didn't want them to know that. "Where are you from Jasper?" I guess they weren't expecting that question because brief panic came to Edward's eyes and Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett visibly tensed. I knew that Rosalie and Jasper couldn't be blood relatives because of their voices. When Jasper actually talked and was comfortable he had a faint southern accent. Rosalie's accent was nowhere near southern.

"I don't remember my childhood," jasper muttered his accent suddenly gone. I put my hand on his arm rubbing it softly trying to make him feel more comfortable. The conversation soon went back to me- well fashion. The boys were about to leave until they learned that I was the one who designed most of their clothes. They added another thing to my list of suspicions because most teenage boys at least new where they got their clothes from. They didn't even know that. However it seemed I wasn't the only suspicious one because I noticed Edward's glare as he tried to read me? I don't know but his eyes would narrow at me throughout the conversation when I wasn't looking at him. It was kind of creepy that he was staring at me, constantly. It was the first time in years that I had felt that uncomfortable. The boys eventually left to so random things while Rosalie, Alice, and I talked about fashion.

"So what new designs do you have," Rosie asked.

"Oh and do you have them with you if you do," Alice added. I looked at the bemused by their questions, "Yes and yes. I'll go get them." I got up grabbing my keys so I'd be able to get into my car. When I opened the door I almost ran into a blonde haired god man. Confusion dawned on his features as he looked at me just as shocked.

"Who are you," his voice matched his looks.


	4. Chapter 3

"Who are you," his voice matched his looks.

"I'm Hazel Violet Green. I'm sorry to intrude Alice and Rosalie invited me over," I said fighting down the blush that was making its way to my cheeks. He was utterly sexy. No other way to describe him. When I looked back up to his once golden topaz eyes were now dark brown; maybe even black.

"Weren't his eyes just golden," I asked myself mentally, "Maybe I'm seeing things." He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking, "It's alright. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you Ms. Green." I held out my hand for him to shake, but instead he pressed his cool lips to the back of it before stepping passed me to get inside of his house. Remembering what I was doing I walked out to my car and grabbed the worn leather binder. There were papers sticking out and ink stains on it Alice it from my hands; spreading its contents on the floor.

"I like this one," Rosalie pointed to a Victorian styled dress that had a modern spin on it.

"I love this one," Alice held up a picture of a blue one shoulder top that was paired with white skinny jeans and black heels.

"They aren't that great," I mumbled blushing.

"What are you talking about! These are amazing," Rosie said. Alice held up a design that was one of my favorites. It was a wedding dress that was an off white color. The top was tastefully decorated and the belt was jewel incrusted. It was also strapless and sleeveless.

"Do you think you could design a dress for me or a shirt? I'll pay you." Rosalie asked looking up the slew of designs. I chewed my lip mentally going over my schedule.

"Yeah, I think I can do that….when do you want them? What do you want me to design?"

"Two shirts, a skirt, a dress, and shoes." I nodded jotting it down on my note pad.

"Alice would you like something," I asked. She nodded asking for a dress, two skirts, four shirts, and shoes.[R1] The sun started to set so I figured it was time for me to go. I said goodbye to the boys, getting a hug from Emmett, and hugging Rosie and Alice.

Carlisle Cullen sat in his study taking large, unneeded, breaths. Never had he smelled blood so tempting, so sweet in his three hundred sixty-one years of living. Hazel Violet Green smelled like a fresh baked apple pie with French vanilla ice cream[R2] . And when she opened the door Carlisle knew he had found his singer. Dread coursed through him. Dread from the thought of slipping and killing her. Yes, the man gifted with self-control; Carlisle Cullen was scared of killing her. His years of control could go to hell if he wasn't careful. However his joy was slowly pushing those thoughts away. Happiness, an emotion that he had been void of, consumed his whole being; he would have the chance of being with someone after Esme. Deep in thought Carlisle didn't notice Jasper sitting in front of his desk.

"Carlisle," Jasper's southern voice brought him back to Earth.

"Yes, Jasper," Carlisle asked his voice quiet as if he didn't want others to hear his conversation even though his study was sound proof.

"Are you…okay," he asked; being the first to ask in months.

"I think everything will get better son."

"Hello," I asked answering my phone.

"Ms. Green," My assistant Jesse said.

"Jesse it's good to hear from you," I smiled, "What can I help you with?"

"Well I just got a call from the contractor and he said that the shop in Port Angels is ready for stocking."

"Really, that's wonderful. Will the shipment be here soon?"

"I will be arriving with the shipment in a day," Jesse said.

"Thank you for doing this for me Jesse; you really didn't have to move down here," I poured the noodles I had been making into a colander. My tummy was growling from the anticipation of getting food. The last time I had eaten was this morning at the Cullen's house.

"You've done a lot for me this is the least I could do for you."

"I still feel the need to thank you. I don't want you to get some sleep so you can catch your flight so good night Jesse."

"Good night doll face." I hung up putting my phone on the counter as I grabbed a bowl. Sitting on the couch I put the bowl of spaghetti beside me and opened my laptop. I had an e-mail from Forks High School and La Push High School. Now I know you're wondering why I would have messages from some small town high school. But the answer to that is that I volunteer. I also make costumes for the theater and dance programs. Forks wanted me to help out with their arts classes. La Push basically wanted the same thing; seems like word has spread pretty fast that I was in town. Monday would be my first day as a volunteer at Forks; I would be at Forks Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I would be La Push Tuesday and Thursday.


	5. Chapter 4

Thursday, the next day, came quicker than I thought it would. It felt like I had only gotten a minute of sleep. The ringing of my phone startled me causing me to fall to the floor. Grumbling I picked up my phone answering it, "Hello?"

"Where are you," Jesse's voice came through.

"At home why," I asked yawning.

"You do realize you have forty minutes to get to be in Port Angels for you meeting at you store right?"

"What! Are you serious? What time is it?" I scrambled to get out of the death trap known as my blanket. My digital clock's blue lights read 9:50, "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I hung up my phone rushing to the bathroom. After quickly brushing my teeth I got dressed in my grey trouser pants, white sleeveless top, royal blue cardigan, and slipped on my black heels. Grabbing my keys and clutch I left. I arrived in front of my new store fairly quickly; Jesse met me at my car opening my door for me when I parked.

"Three minutes to spare; you're cutting it close Haze. Luckily the diva himself hasn't arrived," Jesse said handing me a vanilla bean frappuccino, "Nice outfit by the way. I love that shade of red on you." Taking a sip of my drink I let my eyes wander around my new store. It was exactly what I envisioned. Everything was so open, inviting, and bright.

"So how do you like everything? You gave me the plans but I kind of tweaked them a little bit," Jesse followed behind me; the click of my heels echoing throughout the empty space, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's wonderful, I love it," I answered quickly. From behind me I heard a scoff of disgust. There stood Miguel Gregor. He was a fashion critic and designer. Smiling, in spite of my company, I greeted him, "Miguel! How are you?"

"I am well. Tell me, my dear, why would you come to some shithole place like this? No well known fashion designer would set up shop here," He, Miguel, back-handedly insulted me, "But if it helps the dirty faced natives look better I suppose I will stay." You know that little voice in the back of your head that stop you from doing something that you know is wrong? Well mine was telling me to deck him in the face; Jesse could sense this, I guess, and jumped in drawing Miguel's attention to him.

"Mister Gregor, how much of your collection would you like to be stocked in our inventory?"

"The newest of my collection; Miguel Anthony Gregor IV." Yes you heard right. He is so narcissistic and egotistical that he names _ALL_ his collections after himself. Jesse, being the professional he is, wrote all this down looking attentive.

"Who else will you be selling?" Miguel followed me to my office; sitting in the chair across from mine he propped his feet on my desk.

"Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, my collections, and some others," I clenched my fist as I, too, sat in a chair. He nodded yet said nothing.

It was Monday morning, four days after my meeting with Miguel. I was getting ready for my first day assisting classes at Forks. The school never gave me a dress code so I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a nice shirt, and a pair of nice heels. Getting to the school was relatively easy;seeing as my house wasn't that far away. I parked the car next to a Jeep and grabbed my bag as I walked towards the school. Curious eyes followed my every move as I made my way into the office.

"Hello," The woman behind the desk smiled.

"Hello," I smiled back holding out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Hazel Green. I'm here to help some the teachers." The woman's jaw dropped as she shook my hand; starstruck I guess.

"Right," she shook her head letting go of my hand snapping out of it.

"Here is your badge and room numbers. I would like to say it is an honor to meet you." A blush worked it's way up to my cheeks, "Oh, you're too kind." I left the office looking at the piece of paper that held the rooms I was suppose to help and on what days. In that moment I realized that I had no idea where I was supposed to be.

"Hazel," a voice from behind me said; turning around I saw Jasper standing there.

"Hey Jasper," I hugged him softly, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine and you ma'am," a smile, something that was rare to his beautiful face, graced his features.

"Lost," I laughed looking back down at my paper. Peering down at it Jasper recognized the numbers. Instead of telling me he took my hand and led me to a classroom on the second floor.

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you Jasper," I smiled softly and headed into the classroom. There was a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

"May I help you," The man asked standing up from his desk. I held out my hand to shake, "Yes I'm Hazel you're assistant for the day."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Hazel I'm Mr. Prat." he gave me a firm handshake before letting go. Mr. Prat and I didn't get a chance to chat for long because the bell rang. I was shock to see not only jasper in this class but Emmett also. He just doesn't strike me as an artsy type of guy. When the door shut and the late bell rang I could feel all the curious gazes on me. Believe it or not it made me nervous.

"Alright class I know you're all wondering who this is- " He was cut off.

"I know who that is," a girl with brown hair said loudly, "That's Hazel Green the fashion designer."

As soon as she said that whispers began to fill the class and I even saw some students pull out their phones, probably to text their friends.

"She is here to assist me with class," Mr. Pratt said gaining control of the class, "As Jessica has so kindly pointed out she is a fashion designer; so she does know what she's talking about and doing. Now I let her tell you a few things about herself" With a smile I nervously began to speak, "Good Morning everyone as stated before I am Hazel Green; but please don't feel the need to treat me any different because I'm really not. I'm just here to help out in whatever way I can...is there any questions?"


	6. Chapter 5

With a smile I nervously began to speak, "Good Morning everyone as stated before I am Hazel Green; but please don't feel the need to treat me any different because I'm really not. I'm just here to help out in whatever way I can...are there any questions?" Most of the classes hands shot up; some waving their hands enthusiastically.

"Yes you," I pointed to the girl who had spoken before, "ummm?"

"Jessica Stanley," she smiled brightly.

"Yes Jessica," I asked my nerves calming down.

"Why did you move here? I mean I would love to move away from here to somewhere like New York." People in the class nodded in agreement obviously thinking I was crazy.

"Well Jessica it was had to come up with designs and inspiration for them. The city is loud and at times it gets overbearing. Plus Forks has beautiful scenery." She nodded satisfied with my answer. Another girl raised her hand. She was a typical prep; dyed blonde hair, short skirt, heels on, and a shirt she thought matched but really didn't.

"Yes," I asked her.

"I was reading Miguel Gregor's new blog post," her annoying nasally voice started, "And he said that you're leaving the fashion business; is that true?" The way that she said the question was in a condescending tone; like she knew she was right and was just airing my dirty laundry.

"Of course not," I stated after a few moments; my voice overly sweet, "If I stopped making my clothes how else would people like you know how to dress?" choked on his coffee while most of the class tried to stifle their laughs. Though Emmett's booming laughter was heard and Jasper was covering his face as he silently shook with laughter; making me smile. The girl, whose name I'd failed to catch, looked down in embarrassment.

"I think that's enough questions for Miss Green," Mr. Prat jumped in. I nodded going to sit at a table in the back of the room.

"Today class I would like you to pick an era in United States history where you found the most beauty. Now the beauty could be anything; nature, fashion, industry, patriotism, etiquette. Then at the end of the week I want you to present them. You may use any materials you want. Paint, colored pencils, chalk, markers, crayons, etc." With that Mr. Prat sat back down signaling that he was finished speaking. The students dispersed; some forming little social groups, some getting supplies, and some sitting alone thinking. I, too, pulled out a sketchpad and started to sketch the 20s. I had always loved the men's fashion and the mobs. Fedoras were probably my favorite thing. They gave a man an aura of mystery. Deep in my work I didn't notice the overly large boy in front of me. He cleared his throat causing me to look up, "Yes Emmett?"

"I don't know what would be best for my drawing," he confided.

"What's your idea?"

"Log cabin surrounded by big trees."

"What's your era," I asked curiously with a soft smile.

"1930s." Thinking I envisioned all the possibilities, "Use colored pencil but use light strokes to give it touches of color, don't overwhelm it or you'll lose the message." A child-like smile came to his face as he nodded going back to his seat next to Jasper. I surveyed the class to see if anyone else needed help. Jessica had her hand raised.

"Yes Jessica," I asked bending over to her height.

"Does this look okay," she asked showing me her sketch. It was the 21st century. It was obvious to me that she didn't really think about this assignment deeply.

"Jessica," I started taking it into my hands, "Did you really think about this assignment?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is beautiful, to you, about the 21st century?"

"Well we have cell phones and television and malls. I mean what was so great about the other eras," she stated. I held my tongue wondering when the youth of America started to get so stupid. Sighing I didn't answer her and went to the front of the classroom, "Everyone." The class stopped what they were doing and looked at me, even Mr. Prat.

"How many of you are doing the 1990s to now; raise your hand please." Most of the classes hands went up causing my frustration to raise. I heard Mr. Prat sigh in disappointment. He thought they would have grasped the concept of this project but the didn't.

"Jasper," I said getting the class to train their eyes on him, "What era did you chose?"

"1860s ma'am," the slight southern drawl completely confirmed my suspicion.

"And why did you choose the 1860s?" Jasper paused for a moment to figure out how he was going to word his thoughts into making sense, "The 1860s was a time when the newly formed United States were fighting. The fighting, obviously, led to the civil war. In these times a great amount of patriotism was shown to each side regardless of what they were fighting for." I looked at Mr. Prat with a wide smile on my face.

"Thank you Jasper, Emmett, and Angela for understanding the meaning of this assignment." With that I was done speaking and walked over to speak with Mr. Prat.

"Mr. Prat," I whispered to get his attention, "I would like to propose an idea to you." He smiled giving me his undivided attention, "I would like to make a school wide challenge."

"Of what," he asked my proposal peaking his interest.

"Challenge the student body to go a whole week without using their cellphones or ipods. They can only use their cellphones to call their parents and they have to film themselves for this week. Like a documentary. The student who uses their cellphone the least will win a prize," I said hoping it would sound like a good idea.

"That's an interesting idea. I'll ask the principal, but you'll have to find someone to sponsor this prize."

"If a girl wins she'll win a 250 dollar shopping spree in my new store; if a boy wins he'll win my old car. It's already paid off not anything fancy." He nodded liking my idea and wrote down a note. I returned back to my seat and started on a costume sketch that Jasper and Emmett given me an idea for. First block soon came to an end and the rest of my classes went relatively smooth. It soon came time for lunch and I had no idea where to go.

"Miss Green," Mr. Prat said, "You can go eat lunch in the cafeteria." I nodded putting my sketch book back into my purse leaving the class. To my surprise Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me.

"Well hello boys," I smiled, "To what do I owe this pleasure." Emmett's smile showed off his pearly white teeth and dimples.

"Well," he started mimicking Jasper's accent, "We couldn't let a pretty lady like you walk these hallways alone." He tipped an imaginary hat; making me giggle.

"Why thank you," I giggled harder. Jasper cracked a wide smile offering his arm to me. Taking it he and Emmett started to lead me to the cafeteria. There was a table in the back that held the rest of the Cullen children. Alice's face lit up upon seeing me.

"Good afternoon," I smiled to them all.

"Hi Hazel," Alice looked like she was about to burst.

"You look amazing Alice," I smiled at her, "And you as well Rosie."

"It's nice to see you again." Rosie chimed in. Jasper pulled out a seat for me. I thanked him as I sat down putting my purse on the table.

"Do you not have any food," Edward, who had been extremely quiet, asked.

"Jesse's bringing me food." He nodded seemingly satisfied by that answer.

"So," Alice started drawing my attention to her, "When will your store open?"

"I was thinking Friday or Saturday; I haven't fully decided yet." Her asking about my store reminded me of the sketch I was working on. I pulled the pad out of my purse and went back to sketching my new design idea, also writing the names of the models I thought would be perfect for them. You see I don't use supermodels that often. I usually use ordinary people off the streets because when you put a supermodel on the runway it'll lower a girl's self esteem. And I don't want to do that. My pencil flew out of my hand when something poked my side; making me let out a startled squeak. Emmett's boisterous laugh filled the cafeteria, "I'm sorry. Haha I didn't mean to scare you." I giggled picking my pencil up, "It's cool Em; what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"If you must know," I said faking annoyance, "I'm sketching my new costume line. You and Jasper gave me the inspiration I needed."

"You're welcome," Jasper chided playfully. I pushed him lightly putting my stuff back in my bag. My phone started to ring so I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey doll face," Jesse's voice rang, "I'm outside with a frappe and bacon cheese burger."

"I love you so much," I laughed getting up.

"I knew you would." I hung up the phone rolling my eyes at him.

"I'll be right back you guys."

~Jasper POV~

(I know this is long overdue)

Since meeting Hazel Green I felt a pull towards her. For a human her blood didn't attract me. Edward was giving me hell for it. He didn't like that the rest of the family was getting attached to her; even Carlisle, only I knew that though. I could feel his love for her whenever she was mentioned around the house I would feel the surge of love. Edward was the only one that had a problem with her. I guess the reason why I felt so attached to her was because she reminded me of my mother.

"Jasper," Edward's voice snapped.

"Yes," I looked at him; we were currently at home the school day had long since ended.

"It's not safe to be around her; especially with you being the newest to the diet," He scolded as if I were a child.

"Fuck off Edward," Rosalie came to my defense.

"You know it's true Rosalie! Jasper isn't stable enough to be around her!" He talked about me like I was a mental patient.

"I feel no need or want to drain her," I shouted standing up to look him in the eyes. Our eyes narrowed at each other; both our bodies stiff with anticipation of the other attacking.

"Enough," Carlisle's voice sounded from the stairs. He had, obviously, heard us arguing.

"Now someone calmly tell me what's going on," He commanded in an eerily calm voice.

"Edward doesn't like that Jasper is around Hazel so much; he thinks Jasper's going to slip and ruin what we've built so far," Alice chimed before Edward or I could. Carlisle sighed walking over to the dining room table taking a seat. He gestured for everyone to have a seat as well. Once we were all seating he spoke; his voice quiet but stern, "Edward you have to have faith in your brother. Though Jasper is new to the diet he is strong. And there was a time when you slipped too." That knocked Edward down a few pegs.

"Furthermore, I think it will be good for Jasper to build a bond with her because, well, that's for another time." Edward's jaw clenched, "Carlisle, Jasper isn't safe. He could snap; you've smelled her! He probably can barely control himself." I stood up knocking the chair over.

"For your information Edward," I spat my hands gripping the wood table, "Her blood doesn't tempt me. She reminds me of my mother; my birth mother. I could never kill her!" With that I stormed out of the house. When I finally stopped running I realized I was in front of a house; not just any house but Hazel's house. I could see her bedroom window and noticed the light was still on. I rang the doorbell my hair dripping from the rain. A half sleep Hazel answered the door; she was rubbing one of her eyes with her fist yawning.

"Jasper," she yawned, "What are you doing out in the rain at 2 in the morning." She didn't give me a chance to answer, "Come in sweetheart." I smiled walking into her nicely decorated house. She sat on the couch patting the spot next to her.

"So tell me, Jasper, what are you doing here so late?" When I sat down she started to towel my wet hair.

"I...I just needed to see you," I whispered slightly embarrassed.

"Well I'll call Carlisle to let him know you're here okay?" I nodded looking at her retreating back, "Okay."

"Hello," she said quietly, "Carlisle this is Hazel I just wanted to let you know that Jasper is here. Is it alright that he stay? I don't want you or him out in this weather at this time of night...okay thank you. Have a good night Carlisle."

"I can stay," I heard myself asked even though I had heard both ends of the conversation.

"Yes you can stay." She left briefly coming back with a change of clothes for me. Once I changed I sat next to her on the couch.

"Jasper," Hazel whispered after a long period of silence.

"Yes m- I mean Hazel."

"I know what you, Alice, Carlisle, Rosie, Emmett, and Edward are," She said softly looking me in the eyes; her warm hand on my knee, "I have known for a while, about vampires. Being in the fashion business you come across many." My unneeded breath hitched as she spoke.


End file.
